


Competition

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Crossover, Curses, Gen, Married Couple, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya grants Terri a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or Glee. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge 114:dancing.

Competitions:

What Anya did was a work of art, disturbing yet beautiful. Determining a curse was a delicate matter and slowly extracting the inspiration for that curse usually left her exhilarated. She was tired of dancing around the issue with Terri.

“It’s just,” Terri sobbed, “he doesn’t pay attention to me like he used to. It’s all about those kids. I tried to give him a kid and it wasn’t enough and…”

Anya slammed her hands against the table, “Enough. I’m a vengeance demon. I feel your pain. I’m giving you one wish to get back at your husband.”

Terri’s sobs stopped abruptly, “Really?”

“Really.”

Terri grinned, “Well then I want…”

“Wish,” Anya corrected.

Terri nodded and frowned as she sat back in her seat, thinking. Smiling she sat up, “I wish that any competition Will’s glee kids meet won’t play nice. Anyone that is an actual threat to them will become completely underhanded and ruthless.”

Anya dropped her chin in her hands, “That’s what you want?”

“Yes. Once they start losing he’ll come home.”

Anya decided she was done with the future for awhile. She wasn’t even going to have fun with this wish. Annoyed, she growled, “Done.”


End file.
